Fotografia
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Yuki dostane od neznámeho fotografiu... však uvidíte. A začne žiarliť. Vyhodí Shuichiho, a potom ho nevedia nájsť. Yuki oľutuje svoj čin, môže byť už neskoro pre neho?


**Fotografia**

„Konečne sme to dokončili," zvolal Hiro, gitarista skupiny Bad Luck. Hovoril o ich novom songu The Smile. „Hej, myslím, že to bude veľký hit," usmial sa Shuichi, trochu hyperaktívny spevák skupiny. Sedeli v nahrávacom štúdiu. „Len nezaspite na vavrínoch," upozornil ich K, pomerne svojrázny manažér. „My vieme, nemaj obavy," ozval sa Fujisaki, tretí člen skupiny. „Ale aj tak sa na to môžeme napiť! Idete?" spýtal sa Shuichi.

Až so večera boli všetci vonku. Bola dávno tma, keď sa rozlúčili na ulici. Shuichi pomaly kráčal k Yukimu domov. Pozrel na oblohu a pomyslel si,Aká krásna noc. Na nebije veľký mesiac a svieti veľa hviezd. Doma ma čaká Yuki, môže byť ešte niečo krajšie?´

V tej istej chvíli zazvonil niekto pri dverách bytu, kde bývajú Yuki a Shuichi. „Zase si si zabudol kľúče?" pýtal sa Yuki, keď otváral dvere. Ale vonku nikto nebol, len na zemi ležala obálka. Zdvihol ju a prezrel si ju. Bolo na nej jeho meno. Zavrel dvere a šiel do obývačky kde obálku otvoril, aby si pozrel jej obsah. Bola v nej jediná fotka. Pozrel sa na ňu a nemohol uveriť vlastným očiam. Bol na nej Shuichi, ako sa bozkáva s Hirom večer v parku. V Yukim vzkypela zlosť: „To nemôže byť pravda!" Položil fotku na stôl a prešiel k oknu. Zapálil si cigaretu a pozeral z okna.

Pár minút nato prišiel Shuichi a zvolal: „Tadaimá!" Nikto sa neozval, tak sa šiel pozrieť, kde je Yuki. Našiel ho v obývačke, ako ešte vždy stojí pri okne. „Yuuki," zvolal veselo a chcel sa k nemu rozbehnúť. Ale až ho primrazilo k zemi. Yuki sa k nemu otočil a v tvári mal najtvrdší výraz, aký u neho kedy Shuichi videl. „čo sa stalo Yuki?" spýtal sa Shuichi prestrašene. „Vypadni, a už sa nevracaj." Precedil Yuki medzi zubami, „Nechcem ťa už ani vidieť. Nikdy!" „Ale Yuki čo ...," zajakal sa Shuichi a poodstúpil pár krokov. Yuki k nemu kráčal ,stále so svojím výrazom na tvári, a pevným hlasom hovoril: „Povedal som ti, že máš vypadnúť!" Shuichiho krásne, fialové oči sa zaliali slzami. Otočil sa a rýchlo, sa vzlykmi, vybehol von z dverí, ktoré za sebou silno zabuchol.

Keď Yuki začul tresnutie dverí, sadol si na pohovku. Zapálil si ďalšiu cigaretu, potiahol si a pomaly vyfúkol dym. ,Ako som len mohol veriť takému idiotovi!´ zúril v duchu,Tvári sa ako naivka a pritom je veľký klamár.´ Yuki vyfajčil ešte zopár cigariet a potom si šiel dať radšej prášky na spanie, aby nemusel už na nič myslieť.

Shuichi vybehol na ulicu a bežal, kam ho nohy niesli. Nemohol ísť na to, prečo ho Yuki tak kruto vyhodil. Celý čas myslel len na jedno,Urobil som snáď niečo?´ Pred očami mal stále Yukiho výraz. Bol taký tvrdý a chladný. Nikdy predtým ho nevidel takého nahnevaného. Shuichi stále bežal ulicami a slzy mu tiekli po lícach. Kvôli slzám očiach skoro nič nevidel a nevšimol si červenú na semafore. Vbehol na cestu keď práve prichádzalo auto. V tej chvíli sa navzájom zbadali, ale už bolo neskoro a vodič nestihol zabrzdiť. Vrazil do Shuichiho, ktorý preletel cez kapotu , dopadol na zem a ešte chvíľu sa kotúľal. Nakoniec Zostal ležať doluznak, tvárou k zemi. Posledné čo počul bolo: „Rýchlo, zavolajte niekto sanitku!" Potom stratil vedomie.

Ráno sa Yuki zobudil dosť neskoro. Chvíľu mal pocit, že cíti pri sebe teplo Shuichiho tela, potom si však uvedomil čo sa stalo, rýchlo otvoril oči a zistil, že je sám. Pomaly vstala šiel sa osprchovať. Potom sa naraňajkoval a spravil si kávu, ktorú si odniesol k počítaču. Snažil sa písať, ale šlo mu to veľmi pomaly. Stále musel myslieť na tú fotografiu. Vôbec mu neschádzala z mysle. Po niekoľkých minútach si uvedomil, že nepíše, len pozerá na obrazovku. Uložil teda čo mal a vypol počítač. „Nemá to cenu, musím si dať prestávku," povedal si sám pre seba. Odišiel do obývačky, sadol si na gauč a zapálil si. Pohľad mu padol na tú fotku. Vzal ju zo stola a znova sa na ňu zahľadel. Nebolo pochýb. Nižšia postava je určite Shuichi, ešte nevidel nikoho, kto by mal ružové vlasy a strih ako on. Vyššia mala dlhšie ryšavé vlasy. Bol to Hiro, o tom sa nedalo diskutovať. Nachádzali sa v parku pod stromom. Blízko nich bola pouličná lampa a pri nej lavička. Na oblohe bolo vidieť dorastajúci mesiac pár hviezd. Na strome bolo vidno každý lístoček. Cez lístie presvital kotúčovitý mesiac ... Vtedy sa Yuki zastavil. Lepšie sa na to pozrel, ale na fotke boli naozaj dva mesiace. Bola to obyčajná fotomontáž! „Dokelu ako to, že som si to predtým nevšimol?!" povedal a pozrel na hodinky, „Teraz je už určite v štúdiu."

V štúdiu Fujisaki už po tretí raz kontroloval svoj syntetizátor. Nič iné robiť nemohol, bez Shuichiho nemohli skúšať. Hiro sedel v kresle a brnkal si na gitaru. K si leštil pištoľ. Potom povedal: „Touto ho už naozaj zastrelím. Prečo nemôže aspoň raz prísť včas?" „Hej, mne by ani nevadilo keby meškal, keby to bolo len obvyklých pár minút.", povedal Fujisaki, „ Ale mali sme prísť o deviatej a už je skoro jedenásť!" Producent Sakana začal behať po miestnosti ako zmyslov zbavený a kričal: „Prečo to len musí stále robiť? Prečo? Prečo? Prečo?" Vtedy sa konečne ozval aj Hiro: „Len nepanikárte, uvidíte, že o pár minút je tu." „Nezastávaj sa ho stále prosím", dohováral mu Fujisaki, „priznaj si, že je strašne nezodpovedný!"

Vtom začuli klopanie. „No konečne Shu, ty vytváraš stále nové rekordy v meškaní.", zavolal Hiro. Do miestnosti však vstúpil Yuki. „Yuki Eiri-san," zastal prekvapený Sakana , „Čo vy tu robíte?" „Shindou Shuichi sem neprišiel?", odpovedal otázkou Yuki. Fujisaki naňho prekvapene pozrel, „my sme si mysleli, že je s vami." Yuki vytiahol cigaretu a pomaly hovoril: „Bol. Ale večer sme sa pohádali a ja som ho poslal preč." „Jedným slovom, vy ste ho vyhodili," poznamenal podráždene Hiro. Yuki najprv vyfúkol obláčik dymu a až potom povedal: „Áno. Ale teraz by som sa chcel ospravedlniť." Hiro sa postavil z kresla so slovami: „Musíme ho nájsť. Skúsim mu znova zavolať. A potom k jeho rodičom." K odišiel so slovami: „Ja pre istotu skontrolujem všetky železničné stanice a letiská." Yuki tiež odišiel hľadať Shuichiho do mesta. V štúdiu zostali len Sakana a Fujisaki, keby sa Shuichi náhodou objavil.

Hiro prešiel snáď už všetky karaoke kluby, krčmy a reštaurácie v meste, ktoré so Shuichim poznali. Teraz kontroloval hotely. Prešiel okolo Yukiho domu a a šiel smerom, ktorým šiel včera Shuichi. (náhodou) Ako tak šiel na svojej motorke, zbadal na zemi značky, aké robia policajti pri nehodách, a napadla mu strašidelná vec,Čo keď je v nemocnici?´ Zamieril teda k najbližšej nemocnici a pýtal sa na neho (aj ho opisoval), ale v tej nebol. Prešiel ešte dve nemocnice kde nepochodil. V štvrtej nepoznali jeho meno, ale podľa opisu spoznali chlapca, ktorý bol zrazený. Hiro sa zhrozil, keď to počul. Rýchlo zavolal ostatným.

Keď všetci dorazili, išli do izby, kde ležal Shuichi. Zlomené nemal nič, lebo vodič už brzdil, ale mal pár podliatin a odrenín. Ešte sa od nehody neprebral. Keď to Yuki videl, nezmohol sa na slovo a musel si sadnúť na stoličku oproti posteli. Nič nehovoril, len mal podopretú hlavu, pozeral do zeme a myslel na to, že je to jeho vina. Nikto nič nehovoril, len stáli. Vyše hodiny tak stáli alebo sa prechádzali sa prechádzali, akoby čakali, že sa Shuichi preberie. Potom postupne s ťažkým srdcom odchádzali. Posledný zostal Hiro a spýtal sa Yukiho: „Zostanete tu na noc?" Yuki len nemo prikývol. Hiro teda tiež odišiel.

Yuki ešte dlho sedel na stoličke. Už sa zmrákalo, keď počul ako sa Shuichi pohol na posteli. Rýchlo vstal a prešiel k posteli. Shuichi vydal zo seba povzdych a pomaly otvoril oči. Na jeho Prekvapenie uvidel nad sebou Yukiho. Nevedel ako má zareagovať, tak povedal iba: „Yuki." „Gomenasai Shuichi. Nechcel som ťa vyhodiť, nechal som sa oklamať." ospravedlňoval sa Yuki, „niekto mi poslal fotku, ako sa bozkávaš s Hirom a ja som strašne žiarlil. Prepáč mi prosím. Môžeš mi odpustiť?" Na Shuichiho tvári sa roztiahol šťastný úsmev. „Samozrejme Yuki. Ale ja by som nikdy...", povedal ticho. Vtedy sa Yuki zohol k nemu a pobozkal ho. Bol to bozk, ktorý nepotreboval slová.

**Owari**


End file.
